Back In The Picture
by SilkyOrchid
Summary: Stiles and Lydia have grown close and he thinks that he is finally in with a chance to be her boyfriend when Jackson unexpectedly comes back into town and Lydia runs back to him but Jackson tells Lydia he's not staying for long and she has to decide on whether to go with him or stay in Beacon Hills
1. Swimming

**A Teen Wolf Story**  
**No Copyright Intended**  
**Back In The Picture by SilkyOrchid**  
**Chapter 1 - Swimming**

**Stiles' Point Of View**  
The school bell rung out loudly making me jump and as I raised from my seat I picked up my bag from the floor and my books from the desk and started walking towards my jeep, as I walked I put my books into my bag and nearly knocked into someone "Sorry" I said and when I looked up I seen Lydia and Allison standing there "Sorry" I repeated and Lydia looked at me funny but I just shrugged it off and carried on walking out of the school doors and into the car park. I found my jeep and once I closed the door with me inside it I yawned, man it had been a long day!

When I got home I went up to my room and dumped my bag on the floor and fell onto my bed and just as I was about to doze off a bang brought me back to the land of the living, I sat up in shock and seen Scott standing at the end of my bed smiling at me "Afternoon Stiles… you busy tonight?" He asked with that weird look on his face telling me that he had something planned that was probably going to get us into trouble.

"If it's going to get me into trouble with my dad then I'm busy if not them I'm all ears" I stated.

"Well… you won't get into trouble… unless we're caught" He said smirking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're going swimming, at school" He replied.

"So we're going to break into the school and go for a night time dip?" I questioned and he nodded "Nope I'm not doing it because you know that we'll get caught Scott we always do and my dad keeps getting into trouble because of me breaking the law, they still haven't forgotten about the Jackson incident" I explained to him.

He sighed and hung his head then put it back up "Lydia's going" He stated. Well that was playing dirty "I'm sure Allison said they'll be wearing their bikini's" He told me with a smile.

"You're a cruel man" I said "Fine I'll go" I told him.

I showed up at the meeting point and seen Lydia, Scott, Allison and Isaac already there. After getting out of my jeep I walked over to them then Scott and Isaac managed to unlock the door with the claws and we went in and through to the swimming pool, we turned the lights on and as we all had our swimming stuff on already we just took our clothes off there and then. I looked over at Lydia and seen her wearing a light green bikini and I took a deep breath before turning back to Scott who was smirking at me knowing that I had been taking a sneak peak at Lydia. We jumped in the pool and we soon joined by Allison and Lydia.

As we were messing around Scott and Isaac stopped instantly what they were doing and swam to the edge and jumped out of the pool "What..?" Allison started but they told her to be quiet, I swam to the edge with the girls and we also climbed out "What's the matter?" Allison whispered to Scott.

"There's someone here" He whispered back "You three stay here whilst me and Isaac go and have a look at what's going on" He said and he walked off with Isaac out of the swimming pool.

Ten minutes had gone by and there was no sign of Scott or Isaac so me and the girls put out clothes back on and went in the direction they went but we couldn't see them anywhere. A loud banging noise coming from the swimming pool made us jump and we went back towards the pool and seen the twins standing on the bleachers and Scott and Isaac standing by the door wolfed up and ready to fight "What the hell is going on?!" Lydia shouted looking between them.

Scott and Isaac looked at her "They started it! They attacked Scott" Isaac said through gritted… fangs… Lydia started walking towards Aiden and I tried to pull her back but she carried on and when she reached Aiden she slapped him hard around the face.

"Leave!" She shouted at him but he didn't move so she stepped up to the bleacher above him so she was taller then him "You cannot come in here and fight with my friends… get out" She told him and he nudged Ethan and they made their way out of the building.

After the twins incident Scott said we should call it a night and he was and Isaac were going to go, Allison said she would go and she would drop Lydia home but Lydia said she wasn't ready to go yet. Once I assured Allison that I would make sure Lydia got home safely she left and it was just me and Lydia left "Why didn't you want to go home?" I asked her.

"There's no one there and I hate being home alone, want to go for another swim?" She asked me as she started stripping her clothes off to reveal her bikini again, she went towards the pool and made a perfect dive into the water. I took my clothes off to reveal my swim trunks and I jumped into the pool too "I love swimming" She said as I reached her "I remember when my dad taught me how to dive, I was so bad at it and I couldn't do it to save my life but he took me swimming every day after school until I could" She told me.

"My mum taught me how to swim, my dad could swim but he hated it so my mum taught me and she loved to swim. Every vacation we had she would always go in the ocean and she would make me and dad go with her and although he hated it he would always go" I explained to her.

"Did she ever teach you how to dive?" She asked.

"No she died before she had the chance" I answered.

"I'll show you, I'll get out and you stay in the water and see how your body is supposed to be" She told me and swam to the side and climbed out "It's better if you do a little run up" She stated and took a few steps back before running but then she turned her around and she slipped knocking her head on the side and she fell into the pool.

I raced over to her and surfaced dived down to her and grabbed her arm and dragged her back up to the surface "Lydia" I said and shook her a little but she didn't wake up and she was bleeding from the head "Lydia wake up" I stated but again I got no response, I swam with her to the side and somehow managed to lift her out of the pool and laid her on the side before climbing out myself and shaking her. I checked to see if she was breathing which she was and then I went and got my phone but I didn't know who to call, if I called an ambulance my dad was going to find out and her parents and I didn't want her to get into trouble so I decided to call Deaton.

I put Lydia's clothes back on her and dressed myself before grabbing our things and running out to my jeep with her, I put her in the passenger seat and strapped her up before running round to the drivers side and pulling away fast and drove towards the vets clinic where Deaton was waiting for me "What happened?" He asked me and helped me bring her in.

"She was going to show me how to dive, she was going to do a run up to the dive but she turned around at the last minute then slipped. She went under water and I got her back to the surface but she isn't responding to me" I explained to him.

He told to go to the waiting area whilst he dealt with her so I did what I was told and decided to call Allison and tell her what was going on because she'd kill me if I didn't "You said you would get her home safely!" She shouted down the phone at me.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" I asked her and she went quiet "I just wanted to let you know" I said.

"OK well call me if there's any news" She said and once I agreed she hung up.

I went back into the room and seen him cleaning up Lydia's head wound "It's only a small cut but there's so much bleeding because it's a head wound they always bleed a lot but don't panic she'll be just fine, all of her vitals are good" He told me and I breathed a sigh of relief as I went to her side and held her hand "You know you should tell her how you feel because a girl like Lydia never stays single for long, trust me I know from experience" He said.

"It's not that easy, she's still getting over Jackson and she's trying to do that by sleeping with Aiden… she thinks I don't know but I do I've seen them together kissing and going into coach's office tearing each other's clothes off" I explained to him.

"Well show that sleeping with someone… especially one of the twins… is not the way to get over your first love" He said and left the room.

Deaton was right I needed to show her that there was more to boys then just sleeping with them and there are much better boys to choose from then Aiden and Jackson, much better _human_ boys to choose from. Ones that actually care about her, love her and want to make her happy, all Aiden wanted to do was sleep with her and Jackson used her for popularity and when he was going through all the Kanima/Werewolf stuff he treated her like dirt.

Lydia deserved so much more and I know I wasn't as clever as her or as independent or as rich but I cared about her, loved and I wanted to make her happy that was all I wanted was for her to be happy. If she can tell me hand on heart that Aiden makes her happy, they love and care for each other then I will gladly walk away but until then I was going to try and make her see that I was better for her then he was.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know what you think by reviewing xx**


	2. Kiss

**A Teen Wolf Story  
****No Copyright Intended  
****Back In The Picture by SilkyOrchid  
****Chapter 2 - Kiss**

**Stiles' Point Of View  
**When Lydia eventually came around Deaton checked her our and he said that she could go home but it was probably best if she didn't stay alone so I said that I would stay with her for the night, so I helped her up and we went to my jeep and once she was securely in I started driving towards her house. I kept looking over at her to make sure she was OK but she still seemed a little out of it, like she was in her own world or something. I pulled up to her house and got out of the car but it didn't seem to register with her that she was home "Lydia?" I questioned and touched her hand. She turned to me and breathed in deep "Are you OK?" I asked her.

She nodded and got out of the car and we walked towards her front door, she opened it and we walked inside and up the stairs and into her bedroom. I took a deep breath as she opened the door and we went inside "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to" She said to me.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked her and she seemed to think about her answer for a moment before she shook her head "Then I'm staying" I told her and she smiled at me "Lydia there's been something that I wanted to ask you… when you were running to do your dive, why did you turn around?" I asked her.

"I thought I heard someone say my name" She answered "I'm going to go change in the bathroom you can sit in here if you like" She said and picked up a folded pair of pjs off her bed and walked into her en suite bathroom.

Whilst she was in there I took my swim trunks off and put my boxers on and a dry pair of shorts I brought with me, I had just packed my wet stuff away when the door opened and Lydia came out in a pair of very short shorts that just covered her butt and a tight strappy top, she went and laid on her bed "Stiles can you lay with me?" She asked. I didn't say anything I just went round to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her, she laid her head on my chest and put her arm across my torso, I wrapped my arm around her and leaned my head on top of hers "Why can't I ever find a good guy like you?" She asked.

"You can have me if you want me" I told her and she sat up in her bed and turned to face me "What?" I asked.

"Kiss me" She stated. It was my turn to sit up. She wanted me to kiss her? "Stiles kiss me" She told me, I didn't need telling again, I leaned forward as she did and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around me and I laid down with her laying above me with her legs either side of my left leg, my hands went to her head and I held her there kissing me. Her hands went to the hem of my t-shirt and she lifted it over my head and threw it on the floor then she sat up and took her top off and threw it on the floor too then she laid back down and kissed me again.

She turned us over so I was above her and I pinned her arms above her head as I kissed down her neck then I reached her breasts and just as my lips were about to kiss her again the front door knocked. I was hoping we would be able to forget about it until I heard Allison's voice "Lydia open the door" She was shouting and she started banging on the door again.

Lydia got out from under me and picked up her top and put it on then threw mine at me "Put it on" She said and I did as I was told and followed her down the stairs and she opened the door to reveal Scott, Isaac and Allison on the other side "What are you two doing here?" She asked them as they walked in.

I went into the kitchen with Scott as the girls spoke "Did you two really have to come over?" I whisper shouted at Scott.

"I did say to Allison that you were probably asleep… or busy but she insisted on coming to check on Lydia" He replied.

"And Scott was right you were busy" Isaac said with a laugh.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

Allison and Lydia came in "Why don't you three go? I'm going to stay here with Lydia tonight" Allison said.

After I got my bag me and the other two left Lydia's house and because Allison picked Isaac and Scott up I said I would drop them home and once there Scott invited me in. We went up to his room and sat on his bed "Well what did we interrupt?" Scott asked "How far did you get?" He asked.

"Well she had just taken her top off and she laying under me" I told them.

"Sorry bro" Scott said.

I stayed at Scott's for a while but it was a school night so I decided to go home and go to sleep and I decided to take the long route home and went past Lydia's house, all of the lights were off so she and Allison must be asleep. I would be asleep in there right now, or maybe not it depends I guess… I could have lost my virginity tonight if it wasn't for stupid Allison!

When I got home I took my phone out of my pocket to put it on charge and seen that I had a text from Lydia, I opened it and seen just one word:

_Sorry _

What was she sorry for? She didn't have anything to be sorry for, it was Allison who came and stopped everything happening or maybe she was sorry that happened in the first place and she regretted it, at the time she didn't seem to regret it in fact it seemed the complete opposite.

I got to school the next morning and seen Allison and Lydia walking into school so I called them and they turned to face me, Lydia waved at me before she said something to Allison and Allison nodded and walked into school as Lydia stood there and waited for me. When I reached her she hugged me so I hugged her back "I just want to say thank you for everything you did for me last night, you know saving me, taking me to Deaton, taking me home, offering to stay… I'm really sorry we got interrupted" She stated "I was enjoying myself" She said with a smirk and she started walking away.

She couldn't end things like that so I went after her and found her going into coach's office, I knew he wouldn't be in there so I followed her in there and as soon as I walked in the door slammed behind me and Lydia stood there and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist, I put my arms under her butt to hold her up and she started kissing me furiously. I walked back until I hit the desk and I sat down with her legs still wrapped around me and still kissing me like her life depended on it.

The bell rung out loudly making us jump apart in shock "I guess we better go to home room" I said and she nodded a little before kissing me again then she stood up and walked out of coach's office, as she opened the door she turned around and winked at me then she closed the door and walked away.

As I came out of the office I bumped into Scott who looked a little confused that I was in the coach's office "What were you doing in there?" He asked me.

"I was… in there with Lydia" I said and he smiled at me "Look I wanted to talk to you actually about something… can you speak to Allison and see if Lydia has spoke about me? I want to ask her out but I don't know if she wants that or if she's just looking for a casual thing" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll speak to her if you want" He said.

Lunchtime rolled around and I according to Scott, who had spoken to Allison, Lydia was actually interested in me and it would be a good idea for me to ask her out and take her out on a date so this lunchtime I planned on taking her away from everyone else so I could ask her if she wanted to go with me to dinner or a movie or something and I hoped that she was going to say yes straight away but teenagers are never easy. I knew that if I asked Lydia out she was going to make it difficult for me like when we went to prom together, she made that hard work too.

Me and Scott walked into the canteen and Scott wished me luck as we walked over to the table "Lydia can I talk to you for a minute please…. Alone?" I asked her, she looked up at me and nodded then stood from her seat and followed me to the gym, we went and took a seat on the bleachers "I wanted to talk to you about something… what happened with us last night and again this morning was great, really it was, I wanted to ask you…" I started.

"Hi Lydia" A voice said, me and Lydia turned around and both of us gasped in shock at who was standing there and I knew then my chance was over.

**I wonder who that could be, hmmmm :p **


	3. Jackson

**A Teen Wolf Story  
****No Copyright Intended  
****Back In The Picture by SilkyOrchid  
****Chapter 3 - Jackson**

**Lydia's Point Of View  
**I couldn't believe who was standing there, Jackson, what the hell was he doing here? I looked at Stiles who was looking down at the ground and then out of no where he just stood up from his seat and walked out of the gym, as he walked past Jackson he gave him a nasty look and carried on walking. I got up and walked towards Jackson and slapped him hard across the face "What are you doing?" I asked him angry. I was just getting my life back to normal after everything and I was just coming to terms with not being human and he just strolls in like we spoke yesterday.

"Well I came to see you, I missed you" He said and took a step towards me and I took two back "C'mon Lydia don't be like this" He said and grabbed my hand "You know I love you and I know you still love me" He told me and pulled me towards him. He started kissing me and I wanted to stop and push him away but kissing Jackson felt like being home, he was something comfortable and he always had been.

As I was kissing him I couldn't stop thinking about Stiles and how sad he looked when he seen Jackson standing there, I pulled away from the kiss and a tear slid down my cheek "Jackson you can't walk out of my life and then just walk back in when I've just started getting my life back together. I have found out so many things since you've been gone about myself and I'm just coming to terms with it all and getting comfortable with everything and now you're here and… I can't do this Jackson" I told him.

There were people walking into the gym and me and Jackson turned around and seen Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden standing there. Well this was going to be awkward with Aiden here "Who's this guy Lydia?" Aiden asked me.

"I'm Jackson… you are?" Jackson asked Aiden.

Aiden smiled and took a step closer "I've the one who took your place in Lydia's bed" He replied to Jackson.

Jackson turned to me and he looked angry "What? Your sleeping with him?" Jackson asked and I looked down at the floor for a second and looked back up at Jackson who was shaking with anger "You promised me when I left that you were going to wait for me, I promised you I would be back and you said you would wait" He stated.

"You were gone Jackson! You might have said you were going to be back but you've been gone for a year! How was I supposed to know if you were coming back at all, I bet you experimented with some girls in London didn't you? I moved on" I told him. I walked past Jackson and towards the group and Jackson grabbed my hand "Let go of me Jackson" I said but he didn't let go "Jackson I mean it, let me go" I told him and he shook his head "Jackson I'll scream" I told him.

Aiden walked over to us and pushed Jackson away from me then stood in front of me protectively and he walked with me back to the group and they all stood in front of me as if Jackson was a lion and I was his dinner "You might be sleeping with her but so has many people… you're nothing important" Jackson said to Aiden.

"I was pretty important when she was screaming my name" Aiden told Jackson with a smug look on his face, he obviously wanted to irritate Jackson and I could tell by the look on Jackson's face that it was working.

Jackson transformed into his wolf self, Ethan rushed over to Aiden and the two of them took their shirts off and transformed into one wolf and they picked up Jackson as if he was nothing and threw him across the gym "Scott, Isaac please help him" I told them and they went over to the twins and Scott pushed them back as Isaac went and helped up Jackson.

"Stop it!" Scott growled using his alpha tone and the boys separated to become to separate people "Both of you go" He told them and they did as they were told, as Aiden walked past me he stroked my hand a little and carried on walking out.

A hand grabbed mine and I looked to see Stiles standing there next to me holding my hand and I squeezed his hand "Come with me" He whispered and I nodded. We walked out of the gym and I could hear Jackson calling me back but I wasn't going back to Jackson now I couldn't.

He came and kissed me and he hadn't even asked me how I was or if anything had happened that he needed to know about. I couldn't deal with Jackson right now, I had a situation going on with Aiden and now things were progressing with Stiles as well. I knew I had to break things off with Aiden once and for all but I was still confused about Stiles, he had been there for me and he helped me explore this new side of myself and he helped me understand all of it. He has honestly been great to me and he had been there for me when no one was, he was the sort of guy that I needed in my life but for some reason I couldn't bring myself away from Jackson, I wanted to go and see him.

Stiles suggested we leave school and I agreed with him so we went to his jeep and he started driving, we ended up at his place, we went up to his room and sat on his bed "I know this is bad timing and everything but what was you going to ask me when we were in the gym before Jackson showed up?" I asked him.

"I was going to ask you out on a date" He stated.

"Well how about you ask me now" I told him.

"Lydia… Jackson is back in town now and that changes everything because I know how you feel about him and I know that you still love him, I'm not stupid. I don't like Jackson, in fact I hate the guy but I know how you two feel about each other and I know what you two had" He explained to me.

"Stiles ask me out" I said to him.

"Lydia will you go to dinner with me?" He asked.

"Yes" I simply answered and kissed him.

I called my parents and told them that I was going to be having dinner with a friend and they said that they wasn't going to be home today like they expected, they said they wasn't going to be home for another couple of days because things had taken an unexpected turn. After the very short phone call with my parents me and Stiles headed out to a little restaurant in town, it was a cute little Italian place that I had been to before with Jackson when we first started dating but I wasn't going to tell Stiles that.

"I know you think that I'm going to run off with Jackson but I'm not. I'm sick and tired of him coming back and forward and I've decided that I'm going to forget about him and live my life as I have been since he left… expect I hope that me and you can… become more then friends" I told him.

Stiles smirked a little "Do you know how many years I've been waiting for you to say that to me? I've had the biggest crush on you since the third grade but you never seemed to notice me" He said.

"I know and I'm really sorry, I was a bitch back then but now that I've got to know you and be around you I've realised what a really sweet, caring, funny and cute guy you are and I regret not giving you a chance sooner" I explained to him and he grabbed my hand across the table "I'm sorry" I said.

"Like I've told you before you don't ever have to apologise for anything" He told me and I smiled at him "I haven't got money like Jackson, I haven't got looks like Jackson and Aiden, I've got no supernatural powers but I care about you and want you to be happy" He explained.

"I don't care about the money and I think you're a good looking guy and I'm glad that you're a human guy I'm sick of werewolves and kanima's. I want a real guy who's going to care about me, love me, treat me good and I think that guy is you Stiles" I told him "I should've given you a chance sooner" I said.

After we had dinner we went back to my place and we went straight up to my room and we laid down on my bed and cuddled each other, we didn't have to say a word to each other we just laid there. I had my head on Stiles' shoulder chest and my arm around his torso, his arm was around me pulling me into him keeping him close.

We were falling asleep when we heard a bang downstairs, we both shot up and got off the bed. There was footsteps coming up the stairs and towards my room, Stiles stood in front of me protectively as the door opened but we both breathed out a sigh of relief when we seen that it was only Jackson "Can't you knock? You're not my boyfriend anymore you can't just walk in when you feel like it" I shouted to him.

"What's going on here?" Jackson asked me looking between me and Stiles.

"None of your business" Stiles said.

"Back off Stalinski, this has nothing to do with you" Jackson said.

"Do you know what Jackson, why don't you just back off and leave. Lydia clearly doesn't want you here" Stiles told him.

"How about I kick your ass?" Jackson said.

"Jackson stop" I told him.

Jackson stopped and looked at me "Lydia all I want to do is talk to you about some things that's all" He said to me.

"No" I stated.

**Please review! I would love to have some on here.**


End file.
